


Psuedo Cinderella

by Kurino



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Cro is such a babe, Dan my man, Gen, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurino/pseuds/Kurino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus, sick and tired of constant rejection from his attempts to woo, is suddenly caught by surprise. He finds himself, transported to Earth in 1954, and comes another surprise. He is a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wvhat the?

Another day, another failure. 'Howv many did that add up to novw? Tch. Too many to count.' Cronus kicked at the sand, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He sighed, wiggling the cigarette between sharp, clenched teeth. 'I could try again, wvith them...' The seadweller pouted. What was wrong with him that drove everyone else to not what to be with such a cool guy?

Deciding to get back to his thought, Cronus makes his way to the next 'lucky' troll. He knocks on the door of their hive, which opens momentarily. Meenah.

"Hey, kitten-" As soon as she caught a glimpse of Cronus, the door slammed shut with the click of a lock. Yeesh. Tough crowd. Sure, she hated his guts...well him in general, but give a guy a break.

Of course, he went off to find another dame who would swoon in his presence…or slap him...again. Actually, maybe that wasn't the best option. Cronus shrugged. Might as well do something.

After that, he simply did what was usual. Wonder as he wallowed in the most recent rejection [though, that never lasted too long]. He walks down a unused path, trees and shrubs surrounding the slightly worn trail. How did he know about this? Simple. He was the only one to use it. Of course, it lead somewhere he was somewhat used to—the ocean. Pushing through the foliage, the Ampora instantly relaxed. Here, there was nothing but the vast sea, settled near a high cliff.

Once again, he finds himself at the beach. Crashing waves against the rocky cliff not too far away was calming. Serene. It felt like everything was fine. Cronus propped his back against a large rock, sighing as his eyes slipped shut.

"If only..."

Cronus became aware of a dull pain in his think pan. He must've hit it on a rock…though, he was sure that the rock was not surrounded by grass...nor was it a tree. Perhaps he sleepwalked..? No, that never happened. Or, at least that he knew of. Also, he could swear that he heard some talking and laughing too? Maybe he was just imagining this. His eyes snapped open, the sun bright. Running his hand through his hair—wait.

Running his hands through his hair, realization hit. And it hit hard. This was not right, not at all. He felt around for the familiar horns, somewhat similar to his sign. They weren't there. That, and his hands—no, wait—his entire body was a tanned peach color. Well, all sense of reality went out the window, bringing along something else. Self-doubt and denial.

"No, this is ain't happenin, nope."

His vision blurred, think pan swirling in a vortex of thoughts, actions. What could make this worse? He wasn't sure, or, at least, for now. Nothing made sense for some reason, nothing was right. Opening his eyes, as they had closed during that swirl of nonsense and attempting to make sense of things, he looks to see other humans, some in groups, some alone.

"Wvhere the hell am I?"


	2. Greaser [aka Dan, my man!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan. That's all I must say, nothin more.

"Wvhere the hell am I?"

Standing up, he doesn't bother to brush himself off, too busy as he saw, drinking in the sight. It was…different, for sure. Cronus looked down at himself. Still the same clothes, perhaps which could be good. He looked back up, loosing balance as, in front of him, stands a teenager. The boy, brown eyes looking at him, brown hair, slicked back, in a Duck-Tail style haircut. His ensemble? Simple. Cotton twill work trousers, solid colored T-shirt, leather jacket, and some red, washed-out converse.

"So…what's with the shirt?"

"Wvhat?"

"Ya shirt, it's got some weird lines on it. What's with that?"

Cronus looked down at his shirt, seeing the Aquarius symbol in his—well, former—blood color. How to explain…

"That? Heh, that's nothin, really." Comes a shaky reply with a chuckle.

" 'ey, so…you, ya seem pretty tight, eh?" Comes the boy's voice, thick with some accent, foreign to the used-to-be troll. "The name's Daniel. Ev'rybody calls me Dan, though." Grinning, 'Dan' crossed his arms, after having inspected Cronus. He seemed rather pleased with his 'find'. Slapping him on the back, Dan drags him off to another group of guys, dressed similarly. Dan then leans on the railings to the stairs leading to the school.

"Oi, all you, we got us a new member. Ah, what's your name?"

"Cronus…Ampora"

"Nice name ya got there, Cronus. Anyway, he's with us now, got it?" His lackeys seem to agree, afterword, chuckling a bit. "Yea, boss, we hear ya." Dan then shoos them off, telling them to go elsewhere while he talks to Cronus. As soon as they leave, he turns back to him, face dimming, now serious.

"So, Chief, exactly wvhat're you talkin about?" He asks, scanning Dan's face warily. All this was happening too quickly, in his opinion. From the sudden transformation, to the new 'friends' he has met.. In turn, Dan chuckles a bit, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Eh? Chief? That's a new one. I like it." He says, then replying. "You don't know? Ha! How could ya not? Of course ya with the best of the best, Cro. We," Dan gestures to himself, then Cronus. "are 'Greasers'. Cool, right?" His face breaks into a cheeky smirk. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "…I take it that you ain't around these parts, eh?"

Confusion. Cronus blinks then speaks. "Vwhat do you mean by 'these parts'?" The latter bursts out laughing. "Yea, you ain't. That means ya don't live here. You're new to Trinsdale." With some nervous chuckling, the purple-eyed teenager nods.

"Yeah, that's right. Yea, I ain't from around here. I...uh…lived over in…" He scans his think pan for someplace the kids [as in, the alpha/beta kids] had mentioned. "I lived over in Cali, yea, that's right."

"Cali? I heard there's some hot babes ov'r there."

"Y-yea, lots."

Cronus rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the building besides them. This looked like a 'school' as Dirk explained that one time. Bunches of human teenagers, backpacks slung over a shoulder, or worn 'properly', as Rose said. Groups of differently dressed kids, of supposedly differing statuses. Rich kids, wannabes, rockers, nerds, cheerleaders, the whole lot of them.

" 'ey, Cro, ya listening?" Dan's voice called his attention, and the said teen was obviously annoyed. "Yea, Dan?" The latter rolled his eyes, frowning. "I asked ya, do you have a girl?"

Cronus shook his head, almost immediately. Who would want him, anyway…? Even if he was 'hot', smooth with words, somewhat creative, and pretty open, not anyone he knew…or, at least, yet. He looks around at the others in scattered groups or alone. All those hot babes to hit on. Cronus smirked at the thought, Dan looking at him, surprised.

"Cro, listen, if ya want to be a 'real' greaser, you gotta get a girl." He says, grinning. Dan punched him in the arm, jokingly. " 'ere. I'll help ya look for one, since you're new. 'cm on…I know just the place."

Following him, the expression slapped on his face suddenly became excited. Perhaps he'd have a better chance, now…


	3. Well, it's worth a try

"Wvhere are we goin?"

"You'll see."

Dan continues dragging Cronus around campus, and he almost could swear that his shoes were almost completely worn from the friction. They go past seas of students, each conversing or just hanging out. Like that one kid leaning against a locker, arms crossed, darkly tinted shades over his eyes. Seemed familiar. Huh.

Suddenly, as Cronus was distracted, he crashed into Dan's back, losing his footing and almost falling. However, he recovered easily, heartbeat slowing down gradually. He looks at the brown-haired greaser in question, then looking past him. Dear gog, she was gorgeous.

Deep brown hair, almost black, falling down her back in waves. Pretty eyes—no beautiful—he could see just a faint glimmer of some shade of pink in her hazel eyes. She was curvy, too, no doubt, judging from the poofy skirted dress, waist cinched. The color was a light blue, having spring green sequins and embroidery decorating the skirt and parts of the torso. She looked at him, then smiled.

"Ah, you lookin at her? She ain't one to be with guys like us. She, she's a Soc. One 'a them rich kids."

"..Soc?"

"Yea. See them?" Dan points to a group of guys, dressed rather fancy. One wore a blue tie, a grey vest to match. "They're our enemies, as they say. Them Socs, they are the…what is it? Ah, 'preppy' rich kids, as some others say."

"Oh, I see...Vwhat's wrong with bein with one..?"

"What's wrong? Everything!"

Dan looks at him incredulously. "Cro, you gotta get you head straight. Us Greasers and them Socs, we don't mix. It just is." He sighs, placing a hand on Cronus's shoulder. "Look, ya gotta let 'er go…I know, I've been there too…It just ain't worth the trouble."

"Sure, sure."

"Anyway, she's with their leader."

"Leader? Wvho?"

"That one, 'pparently, 'es the richest or something."

Dan replies, pointing over at a tall, somewhat built 17-year-old. He was snobbish, in the least, thick-framed glasses slipping down his nose bridge, just slightly. Mouth in a pout, he wore a light purple polo shirt, blue and purple shoes to match…Eridan?

"Wvhat's his name?"

"His name? It's Evan, or something."

Cronus takes another look at 'Evan' before turning to Dan. "So, vwho's the girl you're talkin about?"

" 'm talking 'bout her."

He points to a girl, pixie cut style hair, fashionable glasses perched upon her nose. She wore fuchsia lipstick, eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner. She was pretty, with a 'Miss Independent' vibe to her. No dress, not at all. Dark, washed out skinny jeans paired with a jean jacket and fuchsia monotone top. She smirked. A sassy, one, or perhaps spunky.

Though…even if she was pretty good looking, doesn't mean she would be his type…not that Cronus had a type. Anyway, why have or be a specific 'type' of guy or girl when you could alter your personality just a smidge in order to do so? Didn't really seem to have a point to it.

"Wvhat's her type?"

"From who she's been with, bad boy mixed with rich."

Cronus raised a brow. That was it? The girl seemed like she'd mostly be with those 'complicated and mixed up' type-of-guy. Well, that just made his job easier. He smooths his hair back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Alright."

"Good luck, that one's a line-snapping fish…If you're bait ain't good, she ain't gonna even look at ya."

Cronus grimaced. He half knew, half hoped that she wouldn't be another Meenah…not that he minded her demeaning stare or 'Ain't-taking-none-of-that-gubbin-stuff' attitude. In a way, she was charming, in her own…special way. Taking a breath and making sure to go over what he had planned on a whim, then striding over to the before mentioned girl, a smirk on his face, and an unlit cigarette held between closed lips.

==> Be the Girl

What? No way! You're just about to woo talk to her. You don't want her to—

You are now the girl, and you think whoever this guy is, is absolutely stupid. You resist the temptation—no, the need—to roll your eyes. Well, at least there's something to do today, other than just be the meanest and best girl around.

Everyone knows who you are, and nobody wants to mess with you. Sure, teachers are another thing, but when it came to peers, older or younger, she was a force to be reckoned with. You can tell that this is going to be—like always—fun. Oh goodie, here comes the doofus himself…

==> Be the doofus again.

You are now [and a bit upsettingly] the doofus Cronus. She looked even better up close.

Cronus smooths his hair back again, leisurely standing in front of her now. He gives her his best smirk, checking her out. Bring it on.

"Hey, doll, vwhat's your name?"

You can see that she holds back a laugh. She's probably shocked to see you. You hold your cigarette between two fingers, index and middle, pulling it out of your mouth. She rolls her eyes, then ignores you.

"Ya being shy, or wvhat?"

Okay, now she bursts out laughing, having a bit more towards a seemingly cute 'chortle', you think it's called. Alright. It's been about ten seconds. "Kitten, wvhat's with the laughin?" Oblivious, and rather obvious [that 'plain on your face' type] confusion scribbled across your features like a child's picture. She looks at you, stopping, and then continuing. How rude. You tap your foot impatiently as you wait for her answer.

"Your e-expression…! Y-your glubbing exp-pression!"

She soon calms down, wiping a stray tear. This was painfully obvious of how bad he was doing, at least according to her. Cronus on the other hand, was proud of the fact that he got her to laugh. Due to stupidity or not, he actually made her laugh, at least.

==> Be the girl once more already

You are the girl, again, and you just finished laughing that this guy's ridiculous and extremely pathetic attempt at 'picking up' a girl. Wow.


	4. Tulips and Tunas

"Wvhere are we goin?"

"You'll see."

Dan continues dragging Cronus around campus, and he almost could swear that his shoes were almost completely worn from the friction. They go past seas of students, each conversing or just hanging out. Like that one kid leaning against a locker, arms crossed, darkly tinted shades over his eyes. Seemed familiar. Huh.

Suddenly, as Cronus was distracted, he crashed into Dan's back, losing his footing and almost falling. However, he recovered easily, heartbeat slowing down gradually. He looks at the brown-haired greaser in question, then looking past him. Dear gog, she was gorgeous.

Deep brown hair, almost black, falling down her back in waves. Pretty eyes—no beautiful—he could see just a faint glimmer of some shade of pink in her hazel eyes. She was curvy, too, no doubt, judging from the poofy skirted dress, waist cinched. The color was a light blue, having spring green sequins and embroidery decorating the skirt and parts of the torso. She looked at him, then smiled.

"Ah, you lookin at her? She ain't one to be with guys like us. She, she's a Soc. One 'a them rich kids."

"..Soc?"

"Yea. See them?" Dan points to a group of guys, dressed rather fancy. One wore a blue tie, a grey vest to match. "They're our enemies, as they say. Them Socs, they are the…what is it? Ah, 'preppy' rich kids, as some others say."

"Oh, I see...Vwhat's wrong with bein with one..?"

"What's wrong? Everything!"

Dan looks at him incredulously. "Cro, you gotta get you head straight. Us Greasers and them Socs, we don't mix. It just is." He sighs, placing a hand on Cronus's shoulder. "Look, ya gotta let 'er go…I know, I've been there too…It just ain't worth the trouble."

"Sure, sure."

"Anyway, she's with their leader."

"Leader? Wvho?"

"That one, 'pparently, 'es the richest or something."

Dan replies, pointing over at a tall, somewhat built 17-year-old. He was snobbish, in the least, thick-framed glasses slipping down his nose bridge, just slightly. Mouth in a pout, he wore a light purple polo shirt, blue and purple shoes to match…Eridan?

"Wvhat's his name?"

"His name? It's Evan, or something."

Cronus takes another look at 'Evan' before turning to Dan. "So, vwho's the girl you're talkin about?"

" 'm talking 'bout her."

He points to a girl, pixie cut style hair, fashionable glasses perched upon her nose. She wore fuchsia lipstick, eyes rimmed with dark eyeliner. She was pretty, with a 'Miss Independent' vibe to her. No dress, not at all. Dark, washed out skinny jeans paired with a jean jacket and fuchsia monotone top. She smirked. A sassy, one, or perhaps spunky.

Though…even if she was pretty good looking, doesn't mean she would be his type…not that Cronus had a type. Anyway, why have or be a specific 'type' of guy or girl when you could alter your personality just a smidge in order to do so? Didn't really seem to have a point to it.

"Wvhat's her type?"

"From who she's been with, bad boy mixed with rich."

Cronus raised a brow. That was it? The girl seemed like she'd mostly be with those 'complicated and mixed up' type-of-guy. Well, that just made his job easier. He smooths his hair back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Alright."

"Good luck, that one's a line-snapping fish…If you're bait ain't good, she ain't gonna even look at ya."

Cronus grimaced. He half knew, half hoped that she wouldn't be another Meenah…not that he minded her demeaning stare or 'Ain't-taking-none-of-that-gubbin-stuff' attitude. In a way, she was charming, in her own…special way. Taking a breath and making sure to go over what he had planned on a whim, then striding over to the before mentioned girl, a smirk on his face, and an unlit cigarette held between closed lips.

== Be the Girl

What? No way! You're just about to woo talk to her. You don't want her to—

You are now the girl, and you think whoever this guy is, is absolutely stupid. You resist the temptation—no, the need—to roll your eyes. Well, at least there's something to do today, other than just be the meanest and best girl around.

Everyone knows who you are, and nobody wants to mess with you. Sure, teachers are another thing, but when it came to peers, older or younger, she was a force to be reckoned with. You can tell that this is going to be—like always—fun. Oh goodie, here comes the doofus himself…

== Be the doofus again.

You are now [and a bit upsettingly] the doofus Cronus. She looked even better up close.

Cronus smooths his hair back again, leisurely standing in front of her now. He gives her his best smirk, checking her out. Bring it on.

"Hey, doll, vwhat's your name?"

You can see that she holds back a laugh. She's probably shocked to see you. You hold your cigarette between two fingers, index and middle, pulling it out of your mouth. She rolls her eyes, then ignores you.

"Ya being shy, or wvhat?"

Okay, now she bursts out laughing, having a bit more towards a seemingly cute 'chortle', you think it's called. Alright. It's been about ten seconds. "Kitten, wvhat's with the laughin?" Oblivious, and rather obvious [that 'plain on your face' type] confusion scribbled across your features like a child's picture. She looks at you, stopping, and then continuing. How rude. You tap your foot impatiently as you wait for her answer.

"Your e-expression…! Y-your glubbing exp-pression!"

She soon calms down, wiping a stray tear. This was painfully obvious of how bad he was doing, at least according to her. Cronus on the other hand, was proud of the fact that he got her to laugh. Due to stupidity or not, he actually made her laugh, at least.

== Be the girl once more already

You are the girl, again, and you just finished laughing that this guy's ridiculous and extremely pathetic attempt at 'picking up' a girl. Wow.


End file.
